Echo Echo Echo
by noodles10
Summary: Stile's life is in danger as somebody tries to bring the Nogitsune back...
1. Chapter 1

**Echo Echo Echo**

 **A/N: Hi ! My first Teen Wolf fan fiction...be gentle! It's set somewhere between season 4 and 5 however, have used some of the characters and places from season 5. As per the show, Issac, Twins, Derek and Chris Argent have gone their separate ways, however, in my world, they will reappear in this story somewhere!**

 **Enjoy, reviews are welcome...**

 _Supernatural Lockdown Eichan House_

"Tell me what you know" Dr Gabriel Valack stood behind the glass wall. His hands grasped together behind his back. The bandage around his head hid the 3rd eye he had just used on Peter Hale.

"There's a boy who stayed here recently," Dr Conrad Fenris said eagerly, "Sounds like a great candidate for our project."

Valack's eyes sparkled a little at the idea of continuing his project, "What is he?" 

"From what we have heard, he was referred to as a Nogitsune, apparently is possessed him and he killed a few people,"

"Is he still possessed?"

"Unfortunately I don't think so. Have you heard of a Nogitsune before?"

Valack smiled the broadest smile Fenris had ever seen, "Oh yes, Conrad, oh yes I have. It is one of the few creatures on Earth I haven't..." Valack paused while thinking of the right word, " studied"

"Good" Conrad smiled relieved, "I will have Brunski deliver him to us immediately." As Fenris scurried away from the 3 eyed doctor, Gabriel could barely keep his emotions in check. He had studied so many different supernatural creatures but a real life Nogitsune? He had a big job ahead of him and already ideas were gathering in his brain.

 _Beacon Hills High School – Night time,_

"Scott, why are we here?" Stiles whispered jumping out of his jeep to find Lydia, Scott, Malia, Liam and Kira waiting for him,

"Someone sent me a text to say a body was hidden in the school"

"Who?"

"I don't know Stiles that's why we are here,"

"Lydia?" Stiles asked the Banshee,

"I don't feel anything but that doesn't mean anything right?" she asked looking around. It was a cold night and she was feeling the chill,

"Why don't we just check it out and if it's nothing then at least we tried," Scott decided looking at his pack,

"Or we can call my Dad and have him and his officers do their job" Stiles stated the obvious,

"Just split up and see what you can find," Scott groaned leading the way into the school. The 6 friends went 6 separate directions. Stiles wandered aimlessly towards the locker rooms. He was about to turn and leave when a noise startled him. It was dark and deafening quiet, the little noise would usually not be noticed but tonight, he definitely heard it. He stiffened his body, listening again for the sound to indicate threat or rodent, after a few moments of silence; he shrugged his shoulders and went to the leave the locker room.

Suddenly without warning, a hand covered his mouth and in a split second, a filled syringe was pumping it's liquid into Stiles neck. Stiles eyes went wide with the contact and if possibly, wider when he realized it was Brunski holding him. His brain become foggy with the drug taking effect and he knew he had lost the split second to fight, as he slowly lost consciousness in the big orderly's arms, Brunski's voice whispered in his ear, "I've missed you Stiles..." and then darkness consumed the teenager.

Brunski watched Stiles slip into the darkness and then having a quick check around, hoisted the light teen over his shoulder. Quickly, he exited out the back of the building before his friends even realized he was in danger.

Fenris was waiting by the Field in a dark van with the doors open, Brunski dumped Stiles a little too hard in the back and slammed the doors. As Fenris was speeding away towards the hospital, Brunski took great pleasure in tying Stiles hands together and then his feet.

"This is going to be fun." Brunski smiled as he placed duct tape over the sleeping teens mouth.

"Anything?" Scott asked as his friends re-gathered in the cafeteria,

"Not even a whiff" Malia said bored,

"Where's Stiles?" Liam asked looking around,

"Still looking?" Lydia asked as a noise hit Scott's sensitive hearing,

"What do you hear?" Malia asked trying to listen as well,

"Doors shutting but not inside, Scott ran towards the sound and threw open the back doors to the school in time to see the van speed off, "Stiles!" Scott called hoping it was just a random van in the area, "Stiles!" Scott was about to run through the school looking for him when the scent he knew too well filled his nose, it was leading out the doors and in the direction of the van,

"Was he in the van?" Kira was unsure of what was going on,

"Oh my God, someone took Stiles." Scott said as fear and dread started to fill his head.

 _Supernatural Lock down,_

Peter Hale sat in his bare cell. He only had the bed, toilet and sink as company. He sat against the wall with a good view of the hallway. The glass was the only thing stopping him from escaping.

His mind was still sore and pulsing from Valack's mind probe weeks earlier. His Werewolf abilities had healed most of the damage done but Peter still couldn't help that Valack's mind probe took more than memories.

He sat with his back against the wall and knees bent in front of him. Staring out into the hallway he was surprised when a gurney stopped in the hallway outside of his door. He looked at the boy on the table and thought he looked vaguely familiar. The head was turned the other way so he couldn't work out who it was. Brunski leaned over the body and smiled at Peter,

"I thought you might want to say hello," Brunski sneered as he turned the boy's head towards Peter.

Peter's eyes went wide with realization, "Stiles!" Peter stood up in a hurry and started banging on the glass, "Stiles!"

Laughing, Brunski shook Stile's head by his hair, "I don't think he's awake Hale,"

"What do you want with him?" Peter sneered, leaning against the window,

"Wait and See" Brunski smiled as he carried on pushing Stiles deeper into the Supernatural Lockdown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Echo Echo Echo**

 **A/N: Hi ! My first Teen Wolf fanfiction...be gentle! It's set somewhere between season 4 and 5 however, have used some of the characters and places from season 5. As per the show, Issac, Twins, Derek and Chris Argent have gone their separate ways, however, in my world, they will reappear in this story somewhere!**

 **Enjoy, reviews are welcome...**

 _Supernatural Lockdown Eichan House_

"Tell me what you know" Dr Gabriel Valack stood behind the glass wall. His hands grasped together behind his back. The bandage around his head hid the 3rd eye he had just used on Peter Hale.

"There's a boy who stayed here recently," Dr Conrad Fenris said eagerly, "Sounds like a great candidate for our project."

Valack's eyes sparkled a little at the idea of continuing his project, "What is he?" 

"From what we have heard, he was referred to as a Nogitsune, apparently is possessed him and he killed a few people,"

"Is he still possessed?"

"Unfortunately I don't think so. Have you heard of a Nogitsune before?"

Valack smild the broadest smile Fenris had ever seen, "Oh yes, Conrad, oh yes I have. It is one of hte few creatures on Earth I haven't..." Valack paused while thinking of the right word, " studied"

"Good" Conrad smiled relieved, "I will have Brunski deliver him to us immediately." As Fenris scurried away from the 3 eyed doctor, Gabriel could barely keep his emotions in check. He had studied so many different supernatural creatures but a real life nogitsune? He had a big job ahead of him and already ideas were gathering in his brain.

 _Beacon Hills High School – Night time,_

"Scott, why are we here?" Stiles whispered jumping out of his jeep to find Lydia, Scott, Malia, Liam and Kira waiting for him,

"Someone sent me a text to say a body was hidden in the school"

"Who?"

"I don't know Stiles that's why we are here,"

"Lydia?" Stiles asked the Banshee,

"I don't feel anything but that doesn't mean anything right?" she asked looking around. It was a cold night and she was feeling the chill,

"Why don't we just check it out and if it's nothing then at least we tried," Scott decided looking at his pack,

"Or we can call my Dad and have him and his officers do their job" Stiles stated the obvious,

"Just split up and see what you can find," Scott groaned leading the way into the school. The 6 friends went 6 separate directions. Stiles wandered aimlessly towards the locker rooms. He was about to turn and leave when a noise startled him. It was dark and deafening quiet, the little noise would usually not be noticed but tonight, he definitely heard it. He stiffened his body, listening again for the sound to indicate threat or rodent, after a few moments of silence; he shrugged his shoulders and went to the leave the locker room.

Suddenly without warning, a hand covered his mouth and in a split second, a filled syringe was pumping it's liquid into Stiles neck. Stiles eyes went wide with the contact and if possibly, wider when he realized it was Brunski holding him. His brain become foggy with the drug taking effect and he knew he had lost the split second to fight, as he slowly lost consciousness in the big orderly's arms, Brunski's voice whispered in his ear, "I've missed you Stiles..." and then darkness consumed the teenager.

Brunski watched Stiles slip into the darkness and then having a quick check around, hoisted the light teen over his shoulder. Quickly, he exited out the back of the building before his friends even realized he was in danger.

Fenris was waiting by the Field in a dark van with the doors open, Brunski dumped Stiles a little too hard in the back and slammed the doors. As Fenris was speeding away towards the hospital, Brunski took great pleasure in tying Stiles hands together and then his feet.

"This is going to be fun." Brunski smiled as he placed duct tape over the sleeping teens mouth.

"Anything?" Scott asked as his friends re-gathered in the cafeteria,

"Not even a whiff" Malia said bored,

"Where's Stiles?" Liam asked looking around,

"Still looking?" Lydia asked as a noise hit Scott's sensitive hearing,

"What do you hear?" Malia asked trying to listen aswell,

"Doors shutting but not inside, Scott ran towards the sound and through open the back doors to the school in time to see the van speed off, "Stiles!" Scott called hoping it was just a random van in the area, "Stiles!" Scott was about to run through the school looking for him when the scent he kenw too well filled his nose, it was leading out the doors and in the direction of the van,

"Was he in the van?" Kira was unsure of what was going on,

"Oh my God, someone took Stiles." Scott said as fear and dread started to fill his head.

 _Supernatural Lock down,_

Peter Hale sat in his bare cell. He only had the bed, toilet and sink as company. He sat against the wall with a good view of the hallway. The glass was the only thing stopping him from escaping.

His mind was still sore and pulsing from Valack's

Echo Echo Echo...

 **a/n: Sorry didn't explain very well! Not a slash story and usual pairings :)**

Chapter 2

 _Supernatural lockdown:_

Peter slumped back down in his cell. His tired and sore brain working overtime after seeing Stiles. Why was he here? he mused, He's human. Then Peter tried desperately to work out why it bothered him so much to see Stiles in that condition. The kid was annoying, always talking, always moving, hyperactive and sarcastic. Yet, despite all of that, Peter knew he had little friends and fewer people again that would help him. In the past, Stiles had always been there with Scott and Derek to help him. He had threatened to kill the kid, he bit Lydia, he had conspired against them and yet still, they stuck by him when he needed them.

Sighing, Peter knew that he had to do something to tell Scott where the kid was. But how?

Stile's knew he was awake and yet he couldn't open his eyes. His brain was foggy and he had trouble moving his arms and legs. _Come on Stiles,_ he said to himself. He remembered going into the locker room and then nothing. Trying desperately to think he managed to slowly open his eyes. Everything was blurry and he had trouble concentrating on one little thing. Slowly, when his eyes started adjusting, he realized where he was,

"Oh God no, no, no, no, no" he ranted and started to pull his arms and legs. When they didn't respond, he lifted his head and looked down and realized he was strapped to the table; arms, legs and chest. "No, No!" He yelled in frustration trying to pull them free,

"Oh good, your awake," a voice said behind him. Tipping his head backwards, he tried to get a look at the owner of the voice but couldn't see much,

"What do you want?" he croaked, panic setting in, "My dad's the Sherriff and will have the whole station out looking for me,"

"Well he won't find you here," Valack moved around so Stiles could get a good look at the man. He was tall and plain looking, but the bandage around his head at Stiles mildly intrigued,

"Please, Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Doctor Gabriel Valack,"

"I'm not sick..."

"Oh i'm aware of that! Anyway, I'm a doctor of the supernatural kind. I like to study creatures that aren't entirely human so to speak." Valack smiled a smile with no warmth just malice.

Stile's couldn't hold back the involuntary shudder at his tone, "Well your out of luck dude, I'm human. In case you missed the memo, haha wrong person. It's ok though, you can let me go," Stiles all but pleaded, his sarcasm and wit nowhere near his usual level,

"Oh Stile's, yes you may be human but you haven't always been have you."

What little colour Stile's had in his face drained when he realized Valack was referring to the Nogitsune, "He's gone."

"Well, shall we have a look." Valack removed his bandage and revealed his 3rd eye to Stiles,

"What the heck is that!" Stiles all but screamed as he tried to move away from Valack,

"This is my 3rd eye. It allows me to see into a supernatural being, see what they are made of, see what they really look like. This is a special level in Eichan house, a level full of supernatural beings I study. This eye gives me some of their power. However, I have never studied a Nogitsune, the fox that feeds of chaos, strife and pain. Oh Stiles, why you would let something so powerful leave I will never know, but let's see if we can't find it again, shall we?" Valack took Stile's head in his hands and held it still while lowering his 3rd eye so that It could look directly into Stile's eye. After a few moments, Valack let Stile's go and stood back with a worried look on his face.

Stile's stared back confused, "Was that it?"

"Apparantly it doesn't work on you," Valack mused quietly,

"Because i'm HUMAN!" Stile's screamed the last part,

"Probably, but there are other ways to bring the Nogitsune out,"

"He's gone, the little fly inside of me that contained the Nogitsune is gone, listen to me, he is dead!"

"You cannot kill a God. Plus, when you have been possessed by something so evil. little bits remain, I just have to find them," Valack spat back at Stiles, "Fenris," Valack spoke over Stiles head, "Time to see if we can't torture the Nogitsune out of him. I want ice, drugs, a hammer and a really sharp knife." Valack turned to look back at Stiles. The boys face was deathly pale, his body trembling and his eyes wide.

"You cannot be serious" Stile's whispered.

 _Beacon Hills High School,_

"What do you mean someone took him?" Sherriff Stilinski yelled as Scott filled him in at the High School. Scott and the rest had just filled the Sherriff in on what they knew, "Who would take him? Why would they take him? Where would they take him?"

"I don't know" Scott pleaded, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, we were just following a lead..."

'Go home," Stilinski interrupted, "Seriously, go home Scott."

"I'm sorry..."

'Go!" Stilinski's yell made Scott jump. He had never heard the Sherriff yell at him like that before. He hesitated a moment before walking away with the rest of his pack following him.

"What do we do?" Kira whispered, standing close to Scott outside of the school, they all looked lost. Scott looked at them all and realized


	3. Chapter 3

Echo, Echo, Echo

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Apologies, cut the last chapter off without realizing! I have copied it in to this one!**

 _'Go!" Stilinski's yell made Scott jump. He had never heard the Sherriff yell at him like that before. He hesitated a moment before walking away with the rest of his pack following him._

 _"What do we do?" Kira whispered, standing close to Scott outside of the school, they all looked lost. Scott looked at them all and realized that what they were waiting for was Stiles. Stiles was the one who always came up with the plan, he was the one that always had the ideas, he was the one that held the pack together, he was the glue that meant they could conquer anything and everything._

 _Scott looked around the group, then he said loudly,_

 _"_ _We call everyone in. We get them all back here. We will find him and we will bring him home."_

 _SUPERNATURAL LOCKDOWN_

Stiles came too. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. It took him a minute to notice that someone had changed him. His jeans, hoody and shoes were gone and he was wearing Eichan's track pants with the charcoal shirt. The temperature in the room had dropped also and he was feeling the chill. He was still strapped to the table but the room was empty. Lying there, he had time to think of a way out, hoping for a plan. Nothing came to him. His thoughts then turned quickly to the Nogitsune, could a part of it really still be in him? If it was, it would be powerful enough to break the straps and free them, but was he prepared to let his life be taken over again by something so evil? The Nogitsune killed Alison and Aidan, it killed so many other innocent people and while they all understood it wasn't him doing it, he remembers what it felt like to be so powerful.

"I would rather die..." he whispered to himself as an answer. He knew deep down inside he would rather die than let something so evil take over his life again.

 _Stilinski House_

"Chris Argent is on his way as is Derek and Braeden," Scott said placing his phone on the table,

"Deaton will be here shortly," Liam said quietly looking at the text on his phone from the Vet,

"Ethan and Isaac will be here in the morning," Lydia added sitting at the table. Everyone just stared quietly at each other, Liam watching Scott, he could smell the anxiety coming from his Alpha, Kira too was watching Scott; she had no idea what to say to him or how to say it. She knew he was struggling but there was nothing more she could do to comfort him because she was so scared herself. Lydia was battling her emotions, she knew Stiles had always loved her, that part of him would always love her and her him. She went to comfort Malia when she realized the Were-Coyote was missing,

"Where's..." she was interrupted by the front door flying open and Sheriff Stilinski strode in with Parrish right behind him,

"Scott," The Sheriff looked at the young man and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for yelling, I'm worried,"

"I know, its ok. We all are,"

"Have you heard anything?" Stilinski rubbed his eyes as worry had already taken a toll on him,

"Not yet. Derek, Chris Argent, Ethan and Isaac are all on their way here tonight to help."

"What about the text you received about the bodies. No doubt that was a set up, has anyone tried tracing that text?" Parrish asked,

The pack all stared at each other, totally dumbfounded none of them thought of it before,

"No," Liam said for his friends,

"I'll take your phone Scott and see what I can do from the station. If you hear anything let me know," Parrish picked up Scott's phone and hurried out of the house.

"Where's Malia?" Lydia asked when the room fell silent,

"She went up to Stile's room before," Kira said getting up, "I'll go get her,"

"No Kira, I'll go." Stilinski said waving the Kitsune back into her seat. Stilinski quietly took the stairs, not quite sure what he was going to say to a Were-Coyote that was missing her friend. He was still shocked that Stiles had a girlfriend; he could overlook the whole supernatural part because someone else apart from him and Scott could see the young man behind the sarcastic wall he had built after his mother died.

Walking into his son's room, he took a deep breath before opening the door. Malia was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. She had large tears falling out of her large brown eyes. Her long brown hair blowing in the cool breeze coming from the window.

"I don't cry. I have never cried. I don't ever remember crying before." She said quickly. She turned to look at the Sherriff and his heart broke at the sight of her, "I miss him and I want him home and I don't know how to do that!" She sobbed as she stood up tall; Stilinski had no words for her as he felt the same. Instead, he did what he knew Stile's would have done, scooped her up into a hug.

At first she was shocked by the sudden contact but then she quickly embraced the father figure in her life. Nuzzling her head into his shoulder, she was hit with a familiar scent, he smelled just like her Stiles. After a few moments, they pulled apart,

"Malia, we will find him. I promise I will not stop looking until we get him home."

"I know, we have to, or I will lose control." She looked at Stilinski in the eye, "Stile's is my anchor. Without him, I will not be able to control myself,"

"Just hold on to him a little longer okay? We still need you," The Sherriff took her hand and led her downstairs to the rest of the pack.

 _Supernatural lock down_

Stile's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind him. He still only had a view of the 3 walls in front of him and they were void of anything. Plain white walls with no windows or pictures, just 3 blank walls.

"Good, you're awake. We are about to begin." Valack said happily as he walked around the side of the bed Stile's was strapped on, Stile's followed his every move as he heard more noises behind him,

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles whispered, trying desperately to get the doctor to realize he was human and the Nogitsune was gone.

"Because I want that power. When you allow the Nogitsune back into your body, I will use my eye to draw most of its power and then I will be ready," Valack said matter of factly,

"Ready for what? What are you going to need all that power for?"

"To become an alpha,"

"Your doing all of this to become an alpha of a werewolf pack? Your not even a wolf!" Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"Not an alpha of a wolf pack child, to become an alpha of all supernatural beings!" Valack could barely contain his excitement. Once this child finally releases the Nogitsune inside of him, he will have enough power to take control of most supernatural creatures and make them do what he wants.

"Your insane..."Stile's croaked lying his head back down on the table and staring at the roof above him. Hoping this nightmare would be over and he would wake up in his bed magically away from the doctor with 3 eyes.

"Unfortunately, you are correct. Fenris, bring in the equipment, I am going to get myself ready. We will start shortly." With that, Valack disappeared from view only to be replaced by the shorter and much nicer looking Doctor Conrad Fenris. He wheeled in a trolley with syringes and vials. An IV stand followed later with the ever present orderly Brunski.

"Please, you have to stop him, he's insane. I am human, the Nogitsune is gone. Please let me go or call my dad, please?" Stile's pleaded but Fenris just ignored him and got to work inserting the IV line into Stile's right hand.

Stile's banged his head up and down a few times frustrated but deep down inside he knew he would never change their minds. He just had to wait for Scott and his dad to come busting down the door they didn't know existed to the room they don't know exists. But if anyone was going to find him in a place they don't know exists, it would be Scott and he trusted him enough to know he was doing everything possible to find him. He just had to hope it started before the pain got too much.

Stiles didn't have to wait long before they started. Fenris refused to make eye contact with him but Valack, who had bandaged up his 3rd eye again, had no problems.

"This drug that Conrad is inserting right now, is an intravenous version of the delightful magic mushrooms. It's called Psilocyloin, it will break down some of the barriers in that brain of yours and hopefully, the Nogitsune will come forth to help protect it." Stiles could feel the drug inserting his body and he was powerless to stop it. "It won't take long to take effect and once it does, you will be moved to a cell," Stiles nodded, hoping he could beat the drug and escape the cell but his thoughts were already getting muddled. "Oh, there will be some physical side effects I'm sorry, you will be nauseous, you'll probably shake uncontrollably for a while and well it does something to your heart, but don't worry, ride the high and allow that Nogitsune to take over for you." Valack patted Stile's check as his eyes started to roll in his head.

Fenris was looking at his vitals and nodded to Valack, "The drug has control, you can move him now." While Stile's was technically awake, he was already lost into the world of the drug. He was vaguely aware of the straps coming off but he was no longer in control to do anything about it.

Brunski heaved the teen off the table and pinned his arms behind his back by hooking his arms through Stile's bent elbows. There was probably no point in too much force as Stile's was not going to put up much of a fight.

Brunski pushed the teen to the Cell attached to the room he was in. If Stile's was coherent enough, he might have realized his neighbour was Peter.

Instead, he felt himself falling onto a mattress on the floor and trapped inside a fog that was quickly turning into nightmares.

Peter had heard nothing when they were in the room on the end. He had been in that room when Valack was studying him. He knew what it was like to have your soul searched by that eye, to have your brain fry as it rips it apart. Stile's had been in there way longer than any other creature, far too long. Peter had seen them all get forced in there and return destroyed from the eye. He couldn't see Stile's return as his room first, but he could hear the boy's heart beat. It was fast, way too fast.

Peter put his arms against the glass and gave it a push, he had, of course, tried to break the glass in every way but he had to try something. Valack stopped at his door on his way back to his office,

"Still trying to get out Peter,"

"What took so long with boy?" Peter returned quickly, "Your supernatural eye doesn't work on humans?"

Valack lost all humour in his face as he just snarled in retaliation before stalking off.

Peter had guessed the last part but he took pride in guessing right. There must be another reason why they wanted Stiles, but what?

Suddenly, Peter had an idea. It was crazy and 3 months ago he would never had contemplated doing it to save Stiles' life or anyone's life but his own. But he had to try something.

Stile's tried to sort his mind out. He attempted to sit on the mattress and when he did, he was greeted by a sight in front of him that made his heart stop.

He leant against the wall in an attempt to stand; he stared at the person in front of him and nearly cried,

"Mum?"

 **a/n: thanks for following...**


	4. Chapter 4

Echo Echo Echo

Chapter 4

 _Supernatural Lockdown_

"Mum? Is that really you?" She looked so real, she was standing there exactly how he remembered her in good times, wearing a summer dress and sandals. Her hair was long and shinny and she almost glowed with health. This was his mum, this was the woman he remembered when she was having a good day, and this was his mum that loved him. Stiles couldn't help the smile, he stood and took a step towards her to embrace her when she shuddered slightly and within a heartbeat, she had changed.

Her clothes had changed to the hospital gown, her hair was dull and limp, her smile replaced by a grimace, but it was her eyes, they were so full of hate. This was his other mum, the one that hated him with every breath she took, the one that beat him until his father saved him, the one that was so sure, he was an assassin.

"You little bastard..." she seethed, her voice contorted with evil, "You are still trying to kill me aren't you,"

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as tight as possible; he clenched his hands and silently told himself she wasn't real,

"Look at me you little murderer, you killed me. You wanted me dead the moment you were born and you finally won. You took John from me and then you killed me."

Stiles could hear her get closer and closer but he still refused to open his eyes,

"You are not real," he whispered loudly. After a few moments of silence, he slowly opened his eyes.

He was no longer in the cell in Eichan House; he was in the woods watching Malia and Scott fight the Berserkers. He went to run to help them when twine from the trees started entangling him,

"Scott!" he screamed from the tree, but Scott couldn't hear him, "Malia!" he screamed again, one of them must hear him. He watched his friends get thrown around like sacks of potatoes, he watched as the Berserkers stalked and broke his friends piece by piece. When he thought they had just about given up, another figure strode through the fog.

"Hello Stiles," she was beautiful to look at, long blonde hair surrounding a face he knew too well,

"Kate,"

"We are going to play a game; I want you to pick which one of your friends will live and which one will die."

Stiles eyes widened at her idea of a game, "This isn't real," he said trying desperately to believe it himself,

"If this wasn't real, would this hurt?" Kate quickly without warning latched onto Stiles left arm sticking out between the vines of the tree and within a second, she had snapped his arm breaking both the bones.

Stiles screamed a scream of pain and terror, not only did it hurt like hell, it hurt which means this is real?

"So now we know I am real and this is really happening, which one lives and which one dies." Kate motioned to the Berserkers and two of them dragged the bodies of his friends to Kate's feet. They then reached down and gripped his friends by the throats and stood them up waiting for the command to snap one of their necks.

"Wait, just wait Kate,"

"Wait for what Stiles? You killed my niece; you killed one of the most precious gems this world had, why would I wait? Alison was the only good thing I had in my life and guess what," Kate smiled sinisterly; she leant in and carried the conversation on in Stiles ear, "You killed her. You. Not the Nogitsune, You. You let that monster into your brain, you let him take over, and you are the one that gave up. You killed her Stiles."

"No, No, No!" Stiles struggled against the vines. His left arm throbbing with pain to remind him that this was real and not a dream.

"You have 5 seconds to pick one to die before I kill them both." Kate pulled out her hand gun and checked it was loaded. "5...4..3..2..."

Stile's realized as she counted down, he had no choice. One dies or they both die. Tears of frustration rolled down his face, he struggled and struggled but could not break free, just as Kate said 1, Stiles shouted a name. Malia. Kate smiled and with no hesitation at all, shot Malia in the head.

"NO!" Stiles screamed the loudest scream, it was all heart break, his love had died in front of him because he chose to save Scott. Stiles closed his eyes and hoped Kate would finish him off too.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice though, a voice he knew but couldn't place it. It was trying to tell him something,

"..iles...ot...al..." the voice was fragmented like it was travelling up from under water. He kept his eyes closed despite hearing Kate issue more warnings to him about the things she will do to him but he blocked her out and concentrated on this voice,

"Stiles! It's not real!" Stiles eyes flew open and he was back in his cell, cold and alone but back in his cell. He was on the opposite side of the room from where he remembered and his arm was definitely broken from what he can only assume throwing himself into the wall.

"Stiles! It's not real!" The voice again came from the other side of the wall,

"Peter?" Stiles croaked, not really believing it,

"Oh thank God."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter had heard Stiles heart beat beating out of his chest from the other side of the wall. He was powerless to do anything but listen. He had heard the boy say one word, one word Peter knew the kid should never have spoken in that empty cell, 'Mom'.

He had heard him scream Scott and Malia's names, he had heard him thrashing around in the empty cell, he had heard his arm snap as he threw his own body against the wall thinking he was fighting an enemy that wasn't there.

But it was the scream after saying Malia's name that nearly made Peter's ears bleed. It was a scream of pure terror and heart ache. Peter then knew he had to try something so he started yelling at Stiles from the other side of the wall. He kept yelling despite knowing they were watching through the cameras in the corners. He kept yelling until he heard is name croaked,

"Oh thank God." He said leaning against the wall with Stiles on the other side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was right. They were watching. Valack and Fenris were watching Stiles throw himself around the room. The effect of the drug they had given him had sent him into a world they couldn't see but they could see the anguish on his face.

Once he had come too, Valack and Fenris wordlessly left there watching room and went back into the lockdown zone to check on their patient. Brunski as ever was following and enjoying every moment the kid suffered. Opening his cell, none of them said anything to Stiles who was huddled in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest as silent tears fell.

Brunski grabbed to pull Stiles up by his left arm when Stiles let out a painful yelp. Not letting go, Brunski quickly examined his arm,

"It's broken,"

"He doesn't need it. Move him back to the table," with no care, Brunski pulled Stiles up by his hair instead and held him by his right elbow as he half dragged half pulled Stiles back to the room.

Inside, Stiles was strapped back to the table. His energy to fight gone by what he had just experienced.

Fenris took his vitals, "His heart rate is still elevated as is his temperature. His pupils have dilated almost back to normal."

"Good." Valack removed his bandage, "Hopefully boy you were clever enough to let the Nogitsune take that pain for you, shall we have a look?" Valack leaned in close with his eye that once again Stile's was forced to look at.

After several moments, Stiles let out a maniacal laugh as Valack pulled away disgusted.

"I'm still me." Stiles said after the laugh had finished. "I'll always be me."

"Brunski, bring in the Ice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott waited at his friend's house. He had gone to sit outside useless while waiting for his friends to arrive. It had been nearly a day since Stiles had been taken.

Malia was still sitting up in Stiles room.

Derek, Chris and Braeden had arrived about an hour ago and were inside with the Sherriff and Scott's mom.

Issac and Ethan weren't far off from arriving and then they were all going to come up with a plan.

Kira had tried to talk to him but he could see she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Deaton had also tried but Scott had tuned most of it out.

Derek didn't say much when he arrived. Scott had expected a big talk from him about how everything was going to be okay. How they will find him and bring him home. But Derek had just nodded when he arrived with Chris and sat down with the Sherriff and tried to work out who it was that could have taken him.

Scott was getting ready to come inside when so far away, too far away, something pricked at his hearing. He shot to his feet and closed his eyes. He had heard it. He knows he heard it. He listened again trying to pick it up again but couldn't.

He rushed inside thinking Derek or Liam might have heard it too, instead he found them as he left them, sitting around talking quietly.

"Did no one else hear that?"

"Hear what Scott?" Chris asked, his blue eyes hopeful,

"Did no one else hear it?" he pleaded looking from Derek to Liam,

"We didn't hear anything," Derek said softly,

"I did" Malia said from the stairs with hope in her eyes, "I heard him scream too."

They both had heard the painful scream Stiles had made when he thought he saw Malia die.

 **a/n: This chapter was quite hard to write! Please let me know if it was hard to follow or if it doesn't make sense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Echo Echo Echo**

Chapter 5

 _Supernatural Lockdown_

Stiles had been fighting the urge to be sick the whole time he was on the table. He did not want to show any of them fear but deep down inside, fear was rooted to his core. He had never been more scared in his life, not so much of what was happening around him but scared that the Nogitsune could suddenly come out and try and protect him.

He heard Brunski leave the room and Valack talking to Fenris behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breathes to starve off the nausea, he knew it was a side effect of the drugs but after a few deep breathes, he turned his head to the side and let the contents of his stomach spill onto the floor.

He could not remember the last time he ate but he wasn't going to stare at his vomit to try and work out what it was. After a few more gags, he realized there was nothing left to purge. Lying his head back down, he was fully drained of any energy whatsoever.

Neither doctor said anything. After a few minutes, an orderly Stile had never seen before entered and quickly cleaned it up. Stiles just kept his head up looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what everyone was doing to try and find him.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a metal noise entering the room. Lifting his head, Stiles tried desperately to see what was making the noise but he didn't have to wait long for the grinning Brunski to bring it into his vision. It was a metal tub nearly full of ice.

"We thought you could use a bath Stilinski, just let me add some nice cool water and then we can have you nice and clean," Brunski all but laughed the last part.

Seeing the bath suddenly inserted some adrenalin into Stiles exhausted body, he tried again at pulling the restraints but again, they were too tight for him to do anything,

"This is stupid" he said giving up fighting the restraints, "The Nogitsune is gone, are you really prepared to kill me?"

Valack entered into Stiles vision and Stiles knew the answer without it being spoken,

"Do you know how many people have survived a possession from a Nogitsune?"

Stiles shook his head,

"None. Not one single person." Valack sat on the side of the bed forcing Stiles to try and skirt as far away as his restraints would let him, Valack started pushing Stiles hair off his forehead in a fatherly manner, "You are so special. You have had a God inside of you and you survived, YOU!" Valack gripped the back of Stiles neck and forced him to look at him, "How does a skinny pale teenage boy survive one of the most powerful creatures?"

"The same way I will survive you. My friends. They will find me and when they do, they will rip you apart limb by limb," Stiles used all the anger he had in his body, "They will not stop looking for me, and when they do, you better run."

Valack seemed mildly amused at Stiles tone, the boy had been stronger than he had thought but he had been so sure that the Nogitsune would have surfaced by now. He knew it was still in the boy, he just had to find a way to get it out. He needed that power, he had the power of a banshee, werewolf, Druid, Sluagh, Shapeshifters, Kitsunes, Kanimas, Djinns, Ghouls, Hell Hounds, Rakshasa and so much more. Every time he had used his Trephinations on a Supernatural Creature, a part of it had manifested inside of him. The more he studied a creature, the more power he received. Some of the creatures had died on the table Stile's now lay from him drawing too much. Yet somehow, this child was still human. Trephination did not work on Humans.

Stiles was panting from the effort it took to basically spit the words at him, Valack knew he had a limited time frame, he knew the boy had powerful friends out looking for him, but he also knew he could get to the Nogitsune before they found him.

Valack stood up tall and Stiles craned his neck to follow him movements, "No doubt they will do everything you said and more, but remember this Stiles, I still have you and they don't have any idea where you are. Until they arrive, you are mine."

Valack waited for Brunski to had water to the bath and when he had the nod from Brunski to say it was ready, Valack grinned at Stiles who was still just glaring, "Time to begin again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was ready for his plan to begin.

This would be the only way to bring help into the Lockdown zone.

He knew the risks, he also knew the rewards.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought of all the reason as to why he was doing this.

Opening his eyes, Peter howled and released his werewolf claws. Looking up at the camera, he had one final smile before taking his large claw and slitting open his own throat.

Blood poured from the wound and Peter fell to his knees. Darkness was coming quickly and memories started to flood his mind. Within moments, he was on the ground motionless with his warm blood pooling around his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles watched Brunski stride over. He quickly undid Stiles feet first, then his chest and arms last. Stile waited for Brunski to pull him from the table by his right arm, his left arm was still hammering with pain and as he eyed the bath fill of ice, Stiles started to pull away, he had so little energy left but he knew that bath would be too painful. Any futile attempt Stiles might have of escaping was impossible, Brunski held onto him too tightly and just when he thought he would attempt a head butt, another orderly came in to assist getting him in the freezing water.

"This is stupid," Stiles yelled at Valack,

"Secure him in," Valack said quietly watching the teen struggle against 2 orderlies. Brunski held onto Stiles around his torso and lifted him into the water. Stiles, still trying to struggle away immediately gasped when his lower half was lowered into the frigid temperatures. Brunski held him tightly while the other orderly reached into the water and found the restraints at the bottom of the bath. He quickly secured Stiles feet. Stiles was still struggling with Brunski and tring desperately to have as much of him out of the water than in it.

Stiles eyes found the unknown orderly as he waited for Brunski to push the resistant youth into the water so he could secure his hands to the bottom of the bath as well. He realised that when they had him in it, he would be totally submerged in water except for his head, "Please," he pleaded with the other orderly, still heaving his body away from the water despite his feet being restrained already. "I'm a friggen human! Stop them!"

The other orderly instantly looked at Brunski for guidance, Stiles found a small glimmer of hope that this guy might actually help him, but that was squashed when he punched Stiles in the side of the head. Stars exploded behind his right eye as the fist found its target. Stiles instantly forgot about resisting as he struggled to regain his senses. That was all the time Brunski needed to get the rest of his body into the water. Within seconds, Stiles whole body was submerged and his hands we strapped to the bottom of the bath.

Stiles was panting from the freezing temperature he was just plunged into, his checks flushed pink and he couldn't speak.

"Gabriel, remember he can only stand 20 minutes at that temperature before his body will shut down," Fenris said entering the room. "After 20 minutes, you must remove him from the water. He will be groggy and disorientated and given the dosage of the last lot of drugs, he will probably be hallucinating again."

"A human can only stand 20 minutes, how long could a Nogitsune last?" Valack asked watching as Stiles breathing was rapid and he gasped in breathes,

"Still only 20 minutes, remember, they share a human body. The Nogitsune will need a vessel to take over. If you leave him in there too long, his heart will stop." Fenris left the room to go to the observation room.

He quickly sat at his seat and put his head in his hands. How can he withstand this much? He is human, they had known that, but why had the Nogitsune not come out yet? Maybe it has gone. As Conrad Fenris sat in his chair contemplating what was going on, a sight on one of the other cameras caught his eye, "Oh my God," he whispered before sprinting out of the room towards the cell with the sole figure laying dead on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Valack, I have a problem. I need Brunski for a while" Fenris said with all the command he could muster entering the room with Stiles in it. Stiles eyes flicked up to meet Conrad's and again the doctor doubted what they were doing. His large brown eyes were glassing over already, his face was pale in contrast to his rosy checks, he had managed to slow his breathing temporarily but his lips were turning blue.

"What's happened?"

"Peter Hale has killed himself by the looks. I need Brunski just to double check that he is dead,"

"Shit..." Valack said folding his arms, "he was a shifter and a werewolf,"

"Ppppeettterrrs Deeeaadd" Stile stammered, barely able to form the sentence,

"Go Brunski, if he is dead. Get Deaton in here to get rid of the body properly,"

"Why not burn it like the others?" Brunski said in his low gravelly voice, still watching Stiles freeze with morbid fascination,

"Because he was one of his that he brought in. The last thing I need right now is the Druid trying to find one of his prisoners and we have already disposed of the body. If he is dead, have Deaton come in and remove the body, he can dispose of it then."

Stiles heard everything, he was trying to process how good it was that Deaton was going to come in here. Deaton would be one of the ones looking for him but how would he tell him he was here? Unless, if Peter is dead, would Deaton get in contact with Derek to come claim the body? If he does that, would Derek smell him? Wait, where was Derek? He wasn't in Beacon hills. Would he come back if he knew Stiles was in trouble? All these thoughts were getting confusing.

He was so cold. He couldn't move his arms and legs. His brain was starting to freeze, he was sure of it. He felt his head going foggy and voices around him started to sound like they were underwater.

Stay awake, he told himself, Stay awake they are coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Stilinski House_

Deaton was at the house with the rest of the pack. He had no idea what or who could have taken Stiles or why. Everything supernatural had taken a break around them lately and the kids were enjoying being teenagers and going to school and doing usual teenage stuff.

They had come up with a tentative plan, which involved them splitting into groups with the werewolves divided amongst them in the hopes of getting a scent. Scott and Malia were pretty sure the scream they heard came from the coast.

Nobody doubted they heard it, although Derek and Liam were sceptical as they hadn't. Chris reminded them that Stiles was more linked to Malia and Scott than them which is possibly why they had heard it.

The Sherriff was anxious to get a plan going, to get out there looking for his son.

Deaton's phone buzzed lightly in his pocket, looking at the caller ID he answered it quickly leaving the room.

"Conrad, what can I do for you? I am in the middle of a crisis here..."

"Peter has cut his own throat with his claws." Conrad interrupted him, "He's dead."

"Well that is a surprise," Deaton said softly, "I will be there shortly to collect his body." After hanging up, Deaton was surprised. The Hales were never ones to give up and as much as he despised the werewolf, he had to return Peter's body to the Hale Crypt to be with his ancestors. Walking back into the room, everyone looked at him as if he had some news, "I'm sorry Derek, that was Eichan House." Derek stood up as he realized Deaton was trying to say something directly to him, " I had Peter taken to a special unit there after Mexico."

"Has he escaped? Could he have been the one to take Stiles?" Stilinski said hopeful,

"No. Peter killed himself a short while ago," Derek's face showed no emotion. He sat back down and took his head in his hands. "I'm going to go there now and collect his body,"

"I'll come with you," Derek said softly, "We can stick to the plan then. Me, Deaton and Chris will check out Eichan House while we are there, just in case. Everyone else will go their separate ways."

"How do we tell Malia?" Lydia asked quietly,

"I heard." Malia said behind her from the stairs, "Just make sure he's actually dead."

Nodding, Derek looked at his cousin, she had been crying and he could smell the anxiety coming off her. She was struggling to control her emotions and was just keeping them in control.

"I will do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pack divided and went their separate ways. Deaton, Chris and Derek arrived at Eichan house and Conrad spied them on his screen. Stiles had been removed from the icy bath and had been placed back in his cell. He was freezing. He had curled himself into the foetal position and was struggling to get himself warm in his wet clothes.

He was about to inform Brunski to move Stiles temporally to avoid Deaton accidently seeing the boy, when something else caught his eye at the front gates. Deaton did not come alone and one of them he knew was Derek Hale.

"Valack," He called behind him to where Valack was going over notes, "We have a problem." Valack came and stood behind Conrad, "That man there is Derek Hale, Peter's nephew."

"And?"

"And, he will smell Stiles as soon as he crosses the barrier to us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **a/n: Stick with me here** **J** **For some reason, struggling to get words from brain to paper! Hopefully it flows and you can still follow it!**

 **Some of the creatures that Valack has studied haven't been in TW but I borrowed them from Supernatural!**


	6. Chapter 6

Echo Echo Echo

 **a/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone** **J** **They keep me focussed!**

Chapter 6

Stiles was vaguely aware of them pulling him out of the bath, they sat him on the edge of the bed dripping wet. He couldn't stop shivering and his teeth felt they would crack from the chattering.

He was exhausted and cold. His head was on fire which he couldn't work out how his body was so cold but his head hot. Brunski and the other orderly were whispering quietly but he couldn't make out any words. They waited while Valack tried again to study Stiles with his eye,

"It's not going to work" Stiles stuttered slightly as his breath hitched in his throat from the cold,

"Let's just see shall we," Valack quickly undid his bandage and held Stiles head tightly, he noticed how cold the boy was, how his eyes were glassed over, his right eye slightly swollen and bruised from where he was punched. Stiles body trembled beneath his hands but he did not stop. After a few minutes, Valack pulled away disgusted. "Let him out!" He screamed at Stiles, Stiles flinched as the voice echoed inside his head, Valack gripped Stiles by the shoulders and violently shook him until Stiles raised his eyes to meet his,

"I will never let that thing take control again," Stiles spat quietly, his pink checks emphasizing his pale face, Valack could not hide the shock from his face, this child still refused to let a God take control?

Without any warning, he pulled Stiles from the bed by his hair and dunked his head into the freezing water, Stiles tried to resist but his body would not listen. Valack pulled him out after a few moments and Stiles greedily sucked in as much air as possible, "Let him out!" Valack screamed again, he held Stiles by the broken arm behind his back and his other hand was gripping Stiles firmly by the hair.

Stiles couldn't speak a reply, the water was still freezing and his body was probably colder than that, he just shook his head, biting his tongue at the pain in his arm.

Valack dunked him again, this time longer, Stiles didn't even try to resist, he just shut his eyes and thought of his dad.

When Valack pulled him out again, he pushed him to the ground. Stiles just curled into a ball on the ground, shaking and shivering but refusing to let go.

"Gabriel, that is enough." Fenris said entering the room. "Brunski put him in his cell for now. We will move him before Deaton comes."

Fenris watched as Brunski easily lifted the teen off the ground and carried him out of the room. "You have to stop this. This isn't working. Maybe he is right, maybe the Nogitsune is gone..." Fenris was cut short by Valack gripping him by the throat and backing him against the wall,

"Do not tell me what to do. You clean up the Peter Hale mess and when you are finished, I want the boy in here with the electro shock machine,"

Fenris eyes widened at the thought, "You will kill him,"

"Then so be it. I want that Nogitsune." Valack released Conrad and stalked from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brunski dumped Stiles on the mattress on the floor. The kid had always been annoying but he found himself slightly amused by how much he could withstand.

He left quickly and locked the door behind him.

Stile heard Brunski leave but couldn't move from where he had been dumped. He was still shivering and he knew that was good but at the same time, he knew he was heading towards hypothermia. He pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled his broken arm to his chest, supporting it with his good arm.

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of his dad.

For so long, it had always been him and his dad. But, it wasn't always. Stiles mind drifted towards his mother.

When he was younger his mom was the perfect mom. She would take him on picnics and to parks, she would have dinner prepared waiting for his dad, she was always smiling and laughing. Around his 5th birthday, everything changed. She changed. It was subtle at first, a growling for something simple like watching TV or telling his father off for being 5 minutes late.

Then it gradually got worse and worse. Stiles remembers being 7, he came home from school with Scott and realized his mother was in her moods. His father and doctors had tried to explain to him that his mother was changing and sometimes she would be his mother and sometimes her brain tells her things that aren't real. When he got home this particular day, she had destroyed the house. Everything had been pulled from the shelves or drawers and thrown around the room. He and Scott went to make for his room, the one place his father always tells him to go when she is like this, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Where is it?" she spat, pulling Stiles by his shirt from behind,

"Where is what, mama?" he asked quietly,

"The poison you gave me, where did you put it?" Her eyes were wild and her black hair hung limply around her pale face,

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said quietly trying to pull out of her grip. Scott stood slightly in front of him, his dark eyes concerned with what was happening, he had hardly seen Claudia like this and he was scared but didn't want to leave Stiles,

"Give it to me!" Claudia screamed and without any warning, hit Stiles across the face. He fell to the floor holding his little face with wide eyes.

Scott froze, Stiles was on the floor crying and holding his face while Claudia was still shouting and screaming.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to Scott,

"Do you know where it is, Scott?"

Claudia went to take a step towards Scott and Stiles quickly grabbed a hold of his mother's leg,

"Run Scott Run! Get my dad!" and with that warning Scott fled. Stiles doesn't remember much of what happened next. He remembers his mum screaming at him and hitting him. He remembers her pulling him to the cupboard under the stairs, tying his hands and feet and putting a gag in his mouth. She locked him in the cupboard. He remembers falling asleep with tears streaming down his face and being woken up by his father screaming his name running through the house. He lay there trying to hear what was being said. He heard his mother saying to his father that she had killed Stiles and dumped his body where no one would find it. He tried to call out to his dad but the gag was in to tight. He started kicking at the stuff in the cupboard hoping to make enough noise.

Eventually it must have worked. His dad's voice came from outside of the door,

"Stiles?" Stiles kicked again making enough noise, "Claudia, where is the key?"

"You cannot let him out, John. He tried to poison me!"

"He is 7 years old; the disease is poisoning you, not him. Please, where is the key?" he could picture his dads face, worried and pleading for the key,

"I'm not telling." Claudia said stubbornly. Stiles remembers thinking he was going to die in that cupboard because his mom would not hand over the key. Then he heard his dad trying to kick the door down, after a couple of goes, he managed to break open the door and scoop Stiles up in his big arms.

Carrying him out of the room, he quickly untied his son and observed his wounds, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, Stiles just nodded quietly, enjoying the comfort of his father's arms.

After that day, his father made sure Stiles was never along with Claudia again.

Stiles lay on his mattress, cold and alone. He thought about what this was doing to his father and how scared his dad must be. Tears sprung from his eyes and he was powerless to stop them. He just stayed, curled up and crying until someone would come and get him for the next stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek and Chris followed Deaton through to the main reception of Eichan House. Deaton had explained on the trip over how he had helped create the Supernatural lock down that Peter was imprisoned too. He explained that Derek would only be able to go so far without them turning off the barrier that keeps the supernatural inside. They decided it would be easier to keep Derek out of the Lockdown zone and would bring Peter's body to him.

Fenris had kept the body where it was for Deaton to come and observe before collecting.

At the front reception, the orderly demanded they empty their pockets. Chris had left his guns in the car anyway, so it was just them putting their cell phones and keys in the tray.

Fenris met them quickly and led them down towards the special unit,

"Do you know why he did it?" Derek asked the Doctor. He had to tone down his senses; the man stunk of fear and anxiety,

"No. He just smiled at the camera and slit his own throat, would you like to see the video?"

"No, it's quite alright." Derek said quietly, having no wish at all to watch his uncle died, again.

"This place holds some of the most dangerous supernatural creatures, I ask that you all keep this place as quiet as possible, we don't want someone coming in and well, you know, prison escape." Fenris said quickly, opening the door,

"Your secret is safe with these men," Deaton said as they travelled down a long hallway. "Derek, you can go no further than the door at the end."

"I will wait here," Derek said eyeing a chair by the door. He went to sit down when Fenris unlocked the door and stepped through the invisible barrier, the barrier might keep Derek out but as soon as the door opened, Derek was hit with so many different noises and scents.

As Deaton went to close the door behind him, Derek stood up quickly and latched onto the door without letting it go. He shut his eyes and breathed in and out of his nose,

"Derek?" Argent asked waiting for the door to close, Derek didn't respond, he just tilted his head and then his eyes flew open, revealing bright yellow orbs,

"Where is he?" he snarled at Fenris, the barrier preventing him from mauling the Doctor,

"Where is who?" Argent asked, reaching for a gun he left in the car,

"Stiles. I smell him. He is here and he is hurt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the pack were entering Eichan House, Brunski had entered Stiles cell and without any words, carried the nearly unconscious teen back to Valack. They had agreed to hide him in the room.

Valack took Stiles body from him and ordered him to guard the door.

Stiles moaned slightly with the handover, he was vaguely aware of people carrying him but the strength to concentrate was gone.

Valack sunk into a corner with Stiles in front of him. For the first time, he dug deep inside of him and found some of the Werewolf power from Peter. Using it, he enhanced his hearing and was pleased to find he could actually hear the conversation between Derek and Fenris.

Stiles moaned again louder as his body started to shut down, Valack quickly clasped his hand over Stiles mouth so he could not alert them to his position.

"Brunski," Valack said quietly, when the orderly turned to look at him, Valack continued, "Release them all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris stood on the other side of the barrier. Deaton was on that side of him and Chris and Derek on the other,

"Conrad," Deaton said quietly but menacing, "Is Stiles here?" His answer was alarm bells ringing all down the corridor, the lights went off and there was a shift in the atmosphere,

"The barriers gone," Derek said putting his hand through the doorway,

"Oh my God," Fenris said, eyes wide and panicked,

"What's happened?" Argent asked,

"They have opened the gates." Deaton said as sounds of creatures started to fill the air, "We are going to need help,"

"Is Stiles down there?" Argent demanded stalking up to Fenris and gripping him by the throat,

"Yes," the Doctor squeaked,

"Why?"

"Valack"

"You gave him to Valack?" Deaton exploded, "Are you insane!" Fenris could only nod as the pressure around his throat cut off most of the air, "He is human. Who else have you given to him?"

Chris Argent released the doctor a little to answer the question, "All of them."

Deaton's eyes flew wide and he could barely contain the anger flowing through him, Derek sensed his friend's anger and quickly put his hand on his back,

"What did he want with Stiles?" Deaton gritted,

"To release the Nogitsune."

 **A/N: Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Echo Echo Echo

 **Chapter 7**

With the alarms ringing throughout the building, Fenris looked at Deaton with wide eyes, he quickly pulled his phone out and started pressing buttons, before Deaton could ask, Fenris pushed Deaton to the other side of the door with Derek and Chris and a moment later, a huge steel barred door crashed down separating them,

"What are you doing? Stiles is in there!" Derek said gripping the doors and trying to pull them apart,

"It's our final defensive measure, it will hold for a while but not forever. There is a tunnel that leads underneath this place, I will get Stiles and bring him to you. Deaton, do you remember where it comes out?" Fenris spoke quickly,

"Yes"

"Then go." With that Fenris took off as quickly as he could inside of the Supernatural Lockdown.

"We need to get our phones and keys, we are going to need help," Argent said leading the 3 men back towards the main reception.

When they arrived, they found it empty. All of Eichan House was eerily quiet. No one was behind the counter and the doors were locked. Derek quickly kicked down the door and they hurried to find there keys and phones.

"I'll call Scott to get Melissa ready at the hospital," Deaton said as they hurried out of the building towards their car. The wind was blowing and thunder could be heard in the distance,

"A storm is coming," Derek said quietly, "A big one." Just as he finished his sentence, the sky opened and big fat raindrops fell hard and fast,

"We better hurry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles was in a fog. He was both cold and hot, his arm sent throbbing jolts up to his chest, he was vaguely aware of someone holding him tightly and alarms ringing in the background. He fought through the fog, trying desperately to 'wake' himself up and try and fight for his life.

He slowly opened his eyes and took the room in, he panted with the exertion it had taken him to wake up,

"Your running a fever Stiles, you are exhausted and on the brink of unconsciousness. Hypothermia has set in and your body is starting to fail. Look deep inside of you, find the darkness, release the Nogitsune to guide you home," Valack held Stiles in an embrace on the floor. His back was to the wall and Stiles was in front of him, he had his arms wrapped around Stiles chest and was holding Stiles arms still,

"I cant...I wont" Stile stammered. He had a good view of the door and was watching Brunski; he was waiting for someone to come through from the other side. In a matter of minutes, the door flew open and off the hinges, sending Brunski flying into the wall and knocking him out. Stiles eyes had followed Brunski's body, slightly amused that the big man was having a taste of his own medicine,

"You are supposed to be dead," Valack said standing and pulling Stiles up with him, using him as a shield.

Stiles eyes left Brunski's body at the statement and he slowly looked at the door.

Standing in the doorway was a very much alive Peter, he still had the wound across his throat but it was healing, blood covered the front of his grey shirt and his eyes were bright blue.

"That's the funny thing with Werewolves, we can slow our hearts so slow that we are still alive but no human would be able to tell," Peter smiled and in 3 steps he strode across the room, with his left hand he pulled Stiles towards him and his right hand shot out and buried inside of Valack's chest. It happened so fast, Stiles got dizzy from trying to watch. He was nestled with his back against Peter's chest, watching Valack's eyes getting wide as the blood seeped from the wound. After a few minutes, Valack dropped to the ground, his eyes still wide.

"Is he..."

"Dead? I hope so, we have to go," Peter let Stiles go and went and checked the door, adrenalin was pumping through Stiles body again and he knew he had a limited time before it gave out, Peter looked at the boy and sensed that he was on his last legs, he was pale, a large bruise had covered his right eye, he cradled his left arm against his chest and he swayed slightly while waiting for Peter. "It's clear," Peter went to open the door when a voice behind them startled him,

"Not that way! Valack released them all from their cells. This way and quickly, we only have a limited time and Deacon is waiting," Fenris was behind them having come from the observation room. Peter could hear the man's heart, it was fast from running but not from lying, taking Stiles by the right elbow, he led him out behind the doctor.

"I should rip your throat out," Peter said quietly as they followed Fenris in the dark through hidden doors.

"I know, you will have your chance but let's save the kid first," Fenris was trying to find a key to the bars that separated them from the tunnel, the noises behind them from the supernatural creatures was getting louder. Peter could smell them as they roamed the corridors looking for prey. He looked briefly at Stiles, who to his credit, was still awake. His eyes were glassy and his checks ridiculously red compared to his pale face,

"Why did you help me?" he said quietly, looking at the man he despised,

"Because you would have helped me." Peter refused to look at him again and was instead looking behind him over his shoulder as the sounds were so loud even Stiles could hear them, "Fenris, they are coming,"

"Got it!" Fenris quickly unlocked the bars and slipped them up high enough so all the 3 of them got through before quickly pulling them down and locking them. Just as he locked it, an arm shot through the bars and gripped Fenris by the tie, Peter quickly let Stiles go pull Fenris away from the arm. After freeing the doctor, Peter looked at Slaugh right in the eye.

"Dead" the thing hissed as Peter just rolled his eyes; he turned to find Stile's slumped on the floor, his eyes half open. Peter knew he was alive but his heart beat was getting slower and slower. Without any hesitation, he scooped Stiles up in his arms and ran down the tunnel behind Fenris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are coming," Derek said waiting at the end of the tunnel, "I can smell Stiles, a human and..." Derek shut his eyes and tiled his head; he blocked the storm out that was raging behind him. It had gotten worse in the 10 minutes they had waited at the end of the tunnel. The wind was pushing trees almost horizontal and the rain was mixed with huge balls of hail. Derek followed the scents coming towards him and suddenly his eyes flew open, "And Peter" just as he said Peter's name, Fenris came into view with Peter behind him. Stiles was unconscious in his arms, with his neck nestled into Peter's neck,

"Derek, We have to move" Peter said running around his nephew to place Stiles in the backseat of Argents Rover. Deaton and Chris had no hesitation when jumping in the front as the 2 Werewolves piled in the back with an unconscious Stiles, Deaton looked out the windscreen and saw Fenris standing in the tunnel doorway,

'Conrad!" Deaton called out the window,

"Go Alan, I have to stay and stop what I started. Save the boy." And with that, Fenris turned and went back into the tunnel.

"Chris we have to go!" Derek yelled as Stiles body started to convulse a little. Both he and Peter gripped one hand each and started to pull the pain from his body back to theirs. Dark black lines laced both mans hands,

"We can't do this for too long Derek," Peter said quietly,

"He's freezing," Derek said ignoring Peter and started to pull his jacket off, Deaton followed suit as did Chris. They quickly piled the warm jackets on top and turned the heater full in the car. Argent quickly sped along the dark roads, careful to avoid trees and branches that had started to fall in the storm.

As they neared the hospital, they were passed by a flurry of ambulances all with lights and sirens on,

"They're evacuating the hospital," Deaton said watching Stiles in the backseat. He had stopped convulsing but was still pale, his breaths were shallow and looked painful,

"Melissa is waiting," Chris said as he sped closer to the hospital. He pulled right out front and as Derek quickly took Stiles in his arms, Chris surveyed the damage around the hospital. Trees and power lines were down, cars were strewn all over the place, the wind was blowing rubbish and leaves everywhere and the thunder was still shaking the small town.

He quickly turned and followed the others inside.

"Mellissa!" Derek yelled carrying Stiles inside the hospital, immediately he was confronted by Mellissa rushing out of one of the side rooms and she was followed by everyone else.

"Stiles!" the Sheriff yelled trying to push past everyone else, Deaton held him back as Derek placed Stiles on a gurney,

"Tell me what you know" Mellissa said listening to Stiles heart,

"Dad" Stiles eyes opened slightly and he gripped his father's hand, the Sherriff couldn't hold back the tears as he saw his son,

"Oh thank God, you hang in there kid," He squeezed Stiles hand. A loud crashing noise near the front made them all jump; a tree had fallen straight through the entrance behind them,

"We can't stay here," Deaton said watching Mellissa take Stiles stats,

"I can't take him out in that storm."

"Mum, you, the Sherriff, Derek and Me will take him to the safest room we have."

"I'll stay too, I may be a vet but I can help,"

Scott nodded at the suggestion before carrying on, "Liam, Malia, Peter..." Scott realized as he said Peter's name that Peter was standing there, "I thought you had died," his sudden comment made the others aware too that Peter was standing off to one side, covered in blood,

"Not quite, apparently I heal," Peter said sarcastically,

"He saved Stiles. Whatever issue we have with him will have to wait till after the storm," Derek said quickly watching the young Alpha tense,

"Liam and Malia take Peter somewhere safe, keep your phones on you at all times." Scott gritted never taking his eyes of the man that tried to kill him,

"I want to stay" Malia said defiantly and stood as close to Stiles as she could,

"I need you to watch him, please" Scott pleaded nodding towards Peter. Malia looked her father up and down and eventually nodded,

"He does not die" she whispered to Scott before following Liam and Peter out of the hospital.

"Mr Argent, could you take Kira and Lydia somewhere safe too?"

"Absolutely," Chris said leading the girls out after Malia too.

"Ethan, Isaac, there are going to be some supernatural beings on the prowl soon and this weather will suit them. Get out there and see what you can find and report back. If Valack is still alive he will be coming here for Stiles and we will need a heads up," Derek took over as Scott nodded his agreement. The 2 young Werewolves grinned at each other before running out into the storm.

"Where can we take him?" Stilinski asked, still not letting go of his sons hand,

"The basement. There is a bomb shelter built underneath that has basic medical supplies stocked for emergencies like this." Mellissa gripped one side of the gurney while Scott too the other and headed to the basement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Supernatural Lockdown_

Fenris stood in the observation room as the backup generators were supplying power to the lower level of the hospital. He saw as the creatures he had kept locked up for so long were slowly making their way out.

He was about to find an exit when a form stood in front of him from the other side of the glass.

"Gabriel, you are alive?" Fenris said surprised,

"The Werewolf in me from Peter healed me." He said in a husky voice, his eyes bright green, "Where is my Nogitsune?"

 **a/n sorry it took a while and is not that long. Grrrrr...your mind is a fabulous thing that doubts every word sometimes...anyway...Think I'm finally happy with it** **J**


End file.
